Bad Timing
by CatfishPennywise
Summary: Goody two shoes Darcey winds up at Camp Green Lake. She digs holes, makes friends and learns to stand up for herself. There's also an awfully cute delinquent from her hometown who may teach Darcy to live a little, if they can stop biting each other's heads off.
1. Chapter 1

**So I started this story instead of doing my homework. Was that a wise decision? No, probably not. Will I regret it tomorrow? Yes. Yes I will.** **I know it's been done before (a lot) but… Anyway… enjoy…**

I would like to start out by saying; I'm not a bad person. A few of my actions may be _questionable,_ but as a whole I'm pretty alright, morally. So why am I on my way to a Juvenile disciplinary facility? The answer is simple. Bad timing and Bad Friends.

2 weeks ago I went to a party (a rare occurrence for me by the way) where a friend thought it would be funny to spike my water with Vodka. Being the responsible kid I am, I promptly disposed of the drink and refused anything offered to me for the remainder of the night. Unfortunately as I was driving said heavily intoxicated friend home, a police officer pulled me over. Long story short, due to the Zero Tolerance Law in Texas I was arrested and charged with a DUI. It was a fun night.

My parents are very strict, pious people and they were extremely pissed off. They decided that I needed a higher form of punishment. When they heard Camp Green Lake was being opened to girls as a trial, I was the first signed up.

So yeah, that's why I am sitting on this hot, sweaty bus. Surrounded by five teenage, female delinquents who look like they could snap me in half if they wanted to. And they probably want to. This is just the girls as well. The others and I will be the first females **ever** at this "Camp". To say I'm freaking out would be an understatement.

After being on the bus for 3 hours, seeing nothing but dry desert, we finally arrive at a sign saying "Welcome to Camp Green Lake!" A gothic looking girl sitting across from me turned and asked, "Where's the lake?"

After realizing she was addressing me I shrugged and said "Maybe they're being ironic?"

"What?" She snapped.

"I don't think there is a lake."

She sneered and turned back around. Alrighty then. Off to a good start.

The bus pulled up to what I assume is the Camp and came to a screeching halt. Camp Green Lake appears to consist of about 6 large tents and a few wooden buildings. Outside the bus, tough looking boys have formed a crowd, laughing and cheering. Oh dear lord, what on earth have my parents got me in to? The bus driver yells for us to get off. I follow behind the other girls and we get off the bus single file. Outside the cheering gets even louder. A man wearing a Cowboy hat pushes through the crowd of rowdy boys and yells "If you vermin don't get back to your tents right now, there'll be no shower tokens for a week!" This causes a reluctant disperse, however a few determined souls linger. The man fires two shots into the air, scaring the heck out of me and getting rid of the stragglers.

He turns to us and grimaces as if we are something he really doesn't want to deal with. "Alright Ladies. First of I want to tell you this aint no girly camp." No, you don't say. "You're bad kids, that's why you're here. Now you take a bad kid, make 'em dig holes all day in the hot sun, they gonna turn to a good kid. My-"

A muscular girl, with multiple face piercings interrupted him, "Dig holes? Are you saying all we're going to do here is **dig holes**?" The man glares at her and spits on the ground. Lovely. "Do not interrupt me girly. You learn to respect authority around here. As I was saying, my name is Mr. Sir" Ha. Stupid name.

A small, wimpy looking man with sun cream on his nose shuffles over beside Mr. Sir. "Now for any touchy-feely, girly crap you talk to Mr. Pendanski over here"

"Girls I want you to know, I support and believe in each, and every one of you." Croons Mr. Pendanski, with an overly caring smile. Now that man is just plain creepy. Mr. Sir rolls his eyes and continues with his speech, "Now each of you girls will be put with a tent for digging and free time, but you'll all be sleeping together in a temporary cabin, for safety reasons and…. other concerns with mixed rooming." Eww. "So when Mr. Pendanski calls your name, I want you to raise your hand and he will tell you which tent you're in. Does anyone have any questions?" No one did.

Mr. Sir spat again and then walked away. He had a very peculiar way of walking.

"Okay then, first up is Abigail Brick" Calls Mr. P cheerfully. The pierced girl who spoke earlier raised her hand. "Abigail honey, you're in A tent. Next is Belinda Martin" A blonde girl (very cheerleader-esque) raised her hand, and with intense attitude said "It's _Bee_ "

Mr. P just kept on smiling and said, "I will call you the name that society will recognize you with, _Belinda,_ and you are in B tent. Don't worry you'll fit in just fine with that lot. Now do we have a Carmina?" A heavily tattooed girl raised her hand, "you my dear, will be in C tent." Carmina started rapidly speaking to the girl next to her in Spanish, while glaring at Mr. Pendanski. "Okay, next is Darcey Cooper" Oh.. that's me. I wearily raise my hand. Mr. Pendanski's condescending gaze lands on me, "You're in D tent. Oh now Darcey, if these boys give you any problems, you tell me or Mr. Sir right away" Hang on. _What?_ Are the guys in D tent specifically awful? I was about to express my concerns to Mr. Pendanski but he was already calling the next girl's name out. There was Ellie (the gothic girl from on the bus) in E tent and Francesca (Carmina's friend) in F tent.

Mr. Pendanski then took us on a tour where we got to see the wreck room, the eating house and the boy's showers, in all their glory. Thankfully, he said we had private shower in our cabin. After the tour he sent us off to go meet our tent-mates and later on we would have group therapy sessions with him.

I was incredibly nervous walking up to D tent, I could hear the guys laughing and joking around inside. Instead of entering and making my presence known, I decided to eavesdrop. "So the important question is, which girl do you think we'll get?" I hear a voice ask. "Nah Armpit, the important question is which girl do we **want** to get?" Another replies. Okay, maybe I don't want to hear the gross guy talk that will inevitably ensue. I need to man up and just walk in. Like I have some shred of self-confidence.

When I do walk in the tent, everyone goes silent. Like, dead silent. No one is saying anything. It's been like 30 seconds now. This is getting awkward. Well then. I guess I should introduce myself as it is clear the boys aren't going to say anything. "Uh.. so I'm Darcy… nice to meet you guys?"

A guy with thick glasses stands up and tries to act macho, "I'm X-ray, and on behalf of all of us here at Camp Green Lake, welcome." He bows sarcastically. Okay. I'm getting the feeling they're not going be very welcoming. The rest of the tent stands up and introduce themselves. They all had very strange names like "Armpit" and "ZigZag". There was one boy who didn't introduce himself however. He was laying on a bed (more like military cot) with a hat over his eyes, chewing a toothpick. "Hey Squid! Come meet the new chick, man!" Magnet went over and gave "Squid" a shove. He let out a dramatic sigh and slowly got out of the bed. When he stood up properly I could see he was really tall. Like 5ft 10. That is massive compared to my pathetic 5ft 2. He took his hat off and I was shocked to a see a familiar face.

"Alan?" I semi-shriek. He looks just as shocked.

"Darcy? What the hell are you doing here?" **Thanks for reading and feel free to let me know what you think** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while! Thank you Musicluver246 and Guest for your reviews, they were really lovely and encouraging.**

 **I don't know why I'm making squid talk this way but I just re-read catcher in the rye and The Outsiders so… yeah…. this is how he's going to talk. Tell me if you hate it though.**

Oh no. No. No. This is not happening. Not to me. Why is he here? What is my life?

After recovering from his initial shock a slow, nasty grin spread across his face. "Well what do we have here? Little miss Darcey Brooke. The golden girl of my hometown. Jesus look at you now, slumming it with us delinquents." The other boys looked at us with a mix of confusion and amusement. I just stood there gaping at him. Like a gold fish. Which of course prompted his grin to grow even wider.

"Hang on a sec, you two know each other?" Exclaimed X-ray- at least I think that was his name.

Alan laughed, "Yeah I know Darcey alright. We used to go steady in 9th grade, she was real sweet on me too." Oh god. Lord just take me now. The boys of D-tent started whistling and jeering.

"I had to end things though," he continued, "broke her little heart I'm sure. So what they get you for D? Being the world's biggest prude?" All of them laughed at that.

Hang on _what_? I snapped out of my haze and became very irate, "THAT IS NOT HOW IT WENT DOWN. ALAN JACK JONES, AND YOU KNOW IT!" And what did the bastard do? He just kept laughing at me.

"Oh come on now-" Whatever annoying thing he was about to say was cut off by a loud trumpet blaring. I look around in confusion. The others started to leave the tent and Alan shoved past me.

I was left in the tent with this really tiny boy. I couldn't remember his name. He just looked at me and I looked at him. This boy was adorable, looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. I opened my mouth to talk to him but he walked away calling behind him, "There's a meeting in the wreck room"

Okay then. On my way out I managed to trip over nothing, because this day obviously wasn't bad enough, and just sort of laid on the floor for a while.

Alan Jones. There's a boy I didn't think I'd ever see again. Him and his little gang of friends were the biggest trouble makers in the small town Spring Dale. All the girls had crushes on them, lord knows why. That lot were going nowhere, fast.

In 9th grade I was really naive and sheltered, because of my parents I think, and Alan was funny. Angry and a bully, but funny none the less. So of course when he asked me out, I said yes. I thought I was lucky to be seeing him to be honest. Then he got me in trouble a few times, damn near got me expelled. I was sweet on him though, like he said. Until I found out he'd been going round with Sally Hayes. Jane Austin as well. It was the most humiliating thing ever to happen to me.

I got in a big fight with him (well, I was doing the fighting. He was just laughing) and he said a lot of mean things to me. A few weeks later he was expelled from school. After that I never heard what really happened to him. There were rumors, but none them had any sense. I guess he must have done something pretty bad though, he's winded in this place. How long has he been here anyway? It's been probably a year since he was expelled.

I never wanted to date any boy again because of him. God I really hated him. I forgot how much I hated that boy until right now.

Next time I see him, I'm going to slap him right across the face. I swear I will.

Realizing I had been lying on the floor for a good 5 minutes, I slowly get up. Where was that meeting again? The wreck room.

When I found the building, Mr. Sir decided to call me out for being late, "Nice of you to finally join us Ms. Brooke."

Everyone turned to look at me. "Go take a seat by your tent mates" he continued, pointing to where the boys of D-tent were sat. I quickly shuffled over to them, embarrassment burning hotly in me. As I was walking past to sit down far, far away from Alan, he yanked me down (painfully I might add) to sit next to him. Wonderful. He turned to me, giving one of his grins while chewing that damn toothpick. I remember him doing that, when he couldn't smoke. That boy was addicted to cigarettes and when he couldn't get his hands on any he would constantly have to chew a toothpick. I guess there's no way he can smoke in Camp Green Lake, so he must be chewing an awful lot of toothpicks. Mr. Sir starts to talk again so I turn away from Alan, trying to ignore his presence.

"Now I know you boys are excited about having some ladies here, but there are gonna be some strict ground rules!" This prompted a chorus of groans and protests.

"Don't give me none of that!" Shouts Mr. Sir over the complaining boys "First off: No boys in the girls sleeping quarters at any time, no exceptions! You boys are gonna have to treat these girls with respect, so no inappropriate comments or physical contact! There will be no relationships between campers, so no trying to get fresh. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Sir" Shout back the boys.

"Alright then. You have ½ an hour to get to know your new tent mate, before group counseling with Mr. Pendanski" He dismisses us back to our tents.

Outside the building I feel someone grab my arm, and I look back to see Alan's smug face. "No physical contact Alan" I remind him trying to free my arm. He just grins and pulls me along with him.

"You and me need to have a chat Darcey"

 **Sorry it's really short! Let me know what you think!**

 **Any mistakes I've made I apologize for!**


End file.
